


Lucky in Loving

by iwriteshipsnotsailthem



Series: Lucky in Love [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, First Time Together, M/M, Top Keith (Voltron), klance, lance makes a lot of nervous jokes, really its just sweet smut, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteshipsnotsailthem/pseuds/iwriteshipsnotsailthem
Summary: Keith pulled his mouth off Lance's neck and looked down at him. Dilated pupils stared his down as he inhaled and exhaled deeply, attempting to regain his breath. The intense, torrid heat in Keith's eyes made Lance's mouth run dry."Oh god, we're gonna fuck aren't we?"___Lance and Keith's amazing date together continues back at Keith's apartment as they take the next step in their relationship.(CAN READ AS AN INDIVIDUAL CHAPTER IF HAVEN'T READ PART 1)





	Lucky in Loving

**Author's Note:**

> i was never gonna go to heaven anyway sorry mum and dad

"You're going to break me. I know it."

"You're the one who begged me to do this, you know Lance? You can't chicken out."

"Just... Just go slowly."

"I won't hurt you. Here, hold my hands."

Lance extended his hands out to hold onto Keith's, brows knitted in concentration. Keith was on his back, legs up in the air while Lance stood over him, ready to balance himself on Keith's feet. His boyfriend bent his knees a little, allowing Lance to put his stomach on Keith's feet. Lance leaned forward, using Keith's hands to balance himself so he wouldn't topple over as he lifted his feet off the bed.

Lance giggled as Keith grunted, holding Lance up in an airplane position, just like how Lance did with his little sister, Flory. Keith had seen him do it multiple times and made the mistake of saying  _'it doesn't look that hard'._  This is exactly how he got himself into this position.

"I'm flying Jack! I'm flying!" Lance cheered.

"This is so dumb," Keith muttered, even though he was smiling up at Lance who fell into a fit of giggles.

"You love it, no need to hide it behind that 'tough boy' persona," Lance snickered. Keith arched a brow.

"I could literally just kick you off."

"No way to treat your boyfriend, especially after our amazing date!"

It was true, today had been great. Lance -like the great boyfriend he was- had taken Keith to the town's markets, where they strolled around in the summer heat, buying food and looking at the trinkets in each stall. They'd spent the whole day out, and finally retreated to Keith's apartment to hang out.

Usually, they would always go back to Lance's to have dinner with his family, but today they'd gone back to Keith's for a little more privacy.

As much as Lance loved his family, he did very much enjoy the alone time. Nice to spend it without the fear of any of his family members barging into the room to disrupt something. Flory, Lance's youngest sister, was the main culprit of this act because she loved Keith’s attention nearly as much as Lance did.

The lack of privacy may be one of the reasons why they hadn't taken the next step in their relationship. In their months of dating, nothing had ever surpassed making out and a little bit of clothed grinding. Lance didn't mind. He took his time taking that next step in his previous relationship and was going to do the same this time around with Keith. Plus, whenever it felt like it was going to progress further, something always happened to interrupt them. 

But privacy and distractions weren’t an issue at Keith's apartment, with Shiro having just moved out for college a few weeks prior, they had the whole apartment to themselves.

 _However,_  his mama had been hesitant on letting Lance stay over for the night with the lack of parental supervision. This was even despite the fact she liked Keith and trusted him to treat her son right. But still, overnight stays at Keith's were off limits. Which was why Keith had promised her to have Lance home by dinner. It was early afternoon now, so they had a while to just hang out before he had to go home.

Keith bent his knees and straightened his legs to make Lance swoop and ‘fly’. He laughed and occasionally shriek as he wobbled, almost falling off. Lance's hair was dangling down his face, hiding his cheekbones slightly, blue eyes wide and bright as he laughed, holding onto Keith's hands for dear life.

They might not have taken that next step yet, but they were moving in the right direction as far as their relationship went. They'd told each other they loved each other for the first time a couple of weeks ago, which had been amazing. He could feel himself falling deeper and deeper in love each and every day.

"We should go back to the markets again!" Lance said. Keith hummed in agreement, staring up at him. Keith's dark hair fanned around over the pillow, contrasting against the white sheets. "Next time we do, we should get those potato things, you know the ones on the sticks?" Keith nodded slowly, eyes zoned out on Lance's face. Lance huffed. "You aren't listening to me, are you?" Lance chuckled out after a moment. Keith hummed, again, fingers tightening around Lance's subconsciously.

" _Penis._ "Lance deadpanned, which gained Keith's attention. He frowned up at Lance and scrunched up his face.

"What?"

"Of course the word 'penis' got your attention," he grinned. Keith frown doubled, forehead creased up. Lance chuckled, then had an idea. He started to form a little spit bubble.

"Don't you fucking  _dare!"_  Keith snapped as the dribble begin to droop lower with the gravity, getting closer to dribbling on Keith’s face. Lance laughed, sucking the saliva back into his mouth. "You're seriously disgusting." Keith grumbled.

"That's because you weren't listening to me," Lance insisted, lashes fluttering.

"Fine, I wasn't listening. I'm sorry. Now what were you saying?" Keith admitted, looking up at Lance.

"You shall never know," Lance said with a impish grin. Keith frowned, then began to shake his legs, making Lance go unstable. He shrieked, nails digging into Keith's hands as he attempted to hold on. In Lance's panic, he wriggled and slipped through between Keith's leg with a yelp. Luckily, they were on Keith's bed, so Lance's fall was cushioned by the mattress and Keith's legs. Unfortunately for Keith, there was nothing stopping Lance's knee from ramming into Keith's groin.

"You kneed me in the fucking balls!" Keith groaned in pain, rolling onto his side, like he could move out the pain. It apparently did not work, his face still bunched up in agony. Lance -like the caring, loving boyfriend he was- covered his mouth as he watched and laughed.

"This is called karma Keith," he chuckled. Keith muttered a grumble in response. "Aww, did I break your dick?" Lance teased, flopping himself next to Keith on his bed. "That's a shame, never even got to use it."

"Fuck you," Keith muttered into the pillow.

"Sorry sweetie, but you won't be fucking  _anyone_ if you have a broken dick."

"Shut up," Keith mumbled, removing his face from the pillow, and now looked up at the roof. Lance giggled, wriggling himself over to rest half on Keith's chest.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, would it help if I kissed it better?" The speed that Keith's head spun to look at Lance looked almost painful, with jaw dropped in shock. Lance thought through what he just said. "W-wait! I didn't mean like that-" he spluttered, face going hot red as Keith began to howl in laughter, head flung back on the pillow and eyes closed.

Lance hid flustered his face behind his hands and groaned. Lance wouldn't mind  _dying_  right about now. Did he really just have to say he'd  _kiss_  Keith's fucking dick? He hates himself. Lance actually  _hates_  himself.

"Stop laughing at me!" Lance snapped to Keith who was not longer curled up in pain, but in hysterics. He clutched at his stomach. Keith laughing like this would've usually been adorable, except it's totally at Lance's expense so he wasn't gonna go putty over him this time. Lance sat up on the bed and glared down at his boyfriend.

"It's official, I am  _never_  giving you a blowjob," Lance muttered. Keith's eyes opened, smile still big on his face as he let out little chuckles. At noticing Lance's expression, he smiled softer and grabbed Lance's wrist, yanking down to rest back on his chest.

"Don't pout," Keith chuckled, peppering kisses to Lance's cheek.

"I hate you," Lance grumbled.

"No you don't," Keith smiled against his jaw, pressing little kisses there, still snickering. "You  _love_ me," Keith kissed his lips softly. "And I love you too." Lance's face broke out into a smile, unable to hold it back. How could he  _not_  smile when he had such an adorable boyfriend?

Lance leaned in to kiss Keith, who seemed happy by the improvement in his mood. Keith's arms wrapped around Lance's middle, holding him closely as they kissed.

If someone had told Lance a year ago that Lance would be here, on Keith Kogane's bed, whispering  _'I love you's'_ in between kisses, feeling more loved than he ever had in his life, Lance would've downright laughed in their face. But here he was, doing exactly that, and having the time of his life while doing it. He seriously couldn't get enough of that boy's mouth, which was nicely slotted against his.

Keith rolled, Lance following like a magnet until they were both on their sides. Their legs tangled and their slow, long kisses turned into short pecks as they spoke about their day.

"What about when that lady tried to sell you that bracelet?" Lance giggled, Keith cut off his laugh by placing a kiss on his lips.

"That thing was stupidly overpriced," Keith grumbled at the thought. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's neck. Keith raised his head momentarily to allow Lance's arm to go underneath.

"Or what about those stone things, the ones where it reads your mood..."

"Those things are so gimmicky. It told me I was angry."

"You  _had_ just spilled your shaved ice on the ground," Lance laughed out loud at the memory while Keith pouted.

"True..." Keith grumbled, brows knitting together.

"Seriously one of the best days, though," Lance murmured thinking back over it all. It had just been fun to hang out with Keith on a summer day, without having to worry about homework or school or even Lance's ex, who was now off and out of town with his fancy football scholarship. It was just him, Keith, in the sunshine enjoying the markets.

Keith hummed in agreement, pressing a kiss onto Lance's jaw.

Lance decided that nothing could make this day any better. He just felt so content, so happy. He hadn't felt this way over simplicity in a while.

Lance directed Keith's kiss from his jawline upwards. Their noses nudged against each other, making them both chuckle before moving into a kiss.

Kissing Keith had come pretty naturally to Lance, maybe because he had held back for so long, or knowing Keith had been stopping himself for even longer than Lance had. Kissing was a breeze, easy little touches along arms and holding hands were also nothing uncommon between them two. The only thing that either of them had been hesitant in doing is moving beyond kissing, to seriously taking the next step. Accidentally kneeing Keith in the dick was probably the most stimulation Lance has contributed to Keith Jr (okay, that was a slight exaggeration but details, details).

Keith's tongue swiped at Lance's bottom lip, the unspoke question answered when Lance parted his lips, allowing his tongue in. A shuddered sigh from Lance got lost in between their opened mouth's as their tongues tangled together.

It's warm and quiet in Keith's bedroom, with the open curtain letting the golden rays drench the room into a warm orange, soft noises of life came from the outside, cars in the distance to chirping of birds.

Keith's outside hand is now splayed on Lance's thigh, pulling him in closer. Lance most certainly was not complaining, especially as he squeezed. Nope, definitely not complaining.

Keith's hands had this magic touch, and not even in a sinful way. In a securing, safe, comforting way. A single touch of Keith's hands was enough to calm Lance down from panic or anger. It just also happened that Lance  _loves_  it when Keith's hands trail along his body as they kiss. The soft squeezes at his waist, or when he cups his face with his hands. Keith himself may say he's not romantic, but the way he touches Lance in these moments are enough when it comes to gestures. Keith's more of an action man, than a words man anyway.

He backs up Lance's internal statement by rolling themselves over, so Keith was now on top.

Again, action man.

Lance grinned against Keith's mouth, arms wrapping his neck. He spread his legs a little, giving Keith room to get comfy. Lance's finds his own comfort by sneaking his hands under Keith's long sleeved shirt, tracing his fingers along the ridges of his abs. When Lance had first seen Keith shirtless he almost  _died._ He mistakenly assumed that under clothes that Keith would be lean or skinny. But apparently Keith didn't just have nice arms from all his drumming he did. Lance definitely had Shiro to thank his boyfriend’s impressive physique, he was always the one to drag Keith to the gym for weekend workouts. 

The first time Lance had gotten Keith shirtless alone in his bedroom was enough for Lance to almost die. He nearly creamed his pants when he actually got to touch him.

He's a little more used to his boyfriend's rig now, but not any less appreciative as the muscles tense and flex under his hands. Lance's fingers dance up his chest, indulging in the feeling of Keith's skin. His happy hum proved his enjoyment.

"You having fun there?" Keith teased, pulling back from the kiss. The smirk on his lips was dangerous, especially with how it brushed against Lance mouth. Lance smiled.

"I am. But you know what would increase my enjoyment levels?" One of Keith's thick brows cocked up curiously. Lance leaned up to Keith's ear, nose brushing against it. "It'd be better if you took your shirt  _off,"_ he whispered, grinning sadistically when Keith tensed up. Lance flopped back onto his pillow, still grinning. But now he could fully see the unravel of Keith's fluster chain effect.

"You're a dork," he murmured, somewhat shyly which did numerous things to Lance's heart. At noticing Lance's obvious excitement, Keith scoffed with a smile as he sat up. Casually he pulled at the hem of his black shirt, then proceeded to lift the shirt over his head. In that moment, Lance started to chant ' _strip strip strip!',_ which flustered his boyfriend even more. When the shirt was off and over Keith head, his face was flushed. Lance smirked coyly, which earned a face full of warm fabric as Keith tossed his discarded shirt at him. Lance laughed and moved the shirt that was covering his eyes so he could see his boyfriend in his shirtless glory. He smirked at that fake irritation Keith was giving him.

"What do you know, my fun levels just increased!" Lance smiled, eyes trailing up and down Keith's chest. The boy who was still sitting up, looked down at him with a huff.

"You're a loser," he commented as Lance wrapped the t-shirt around Keith's neck, using it as a tool to pull him back down to Lance's level. He giggled as Keith rolled his eyes and settled down, lying on Lance's chest. Lance used the shirt to pull him in until he was close enough to kiss him. Before he did though, he grinned wickedly.

"Oh no babe, I think I'm  _definitely_  a winner here," he insisted, which must've been enough for Keith, because he grabbed his shirt from Lance's grip, flung it over his shoulder and off the bed, then collided their mouths together. It's a hot mess of tongue and roaming hands and before Lance knew it, Keith was ripping his shirt off and tossing it somewhere in his room.

The feeling of skin against skin is undeniably heavenly. They've kissed shirtless before, but today it felt a little different, heavier and slightly more desperate for the sensation. It's not a bad thing, in fact, it's a  _great_  thing that left Lance breathless and eager.

Lance hands grab at Keith's hair, fingers moving through the strands with ease. He gets a fistful and gives a slight tug. It's not enough to hurt, let alone pull. It's almost like a sign of bringing them back down from the moment, to remind Keith he's right here and living. Although not enough for Keith to lose his senses, it  _is_ enough to alight his passionate qualities.

Keith's teeth sunk into Lance's bottom lip and tugged, leaving Lance's head spinning and making a gasp crawl out from the back of his throat. It's like a domino effect from there. Lance's gasp inspired Keith to roll his hips, grinding down  against Lance's front. That made Lance breath a surprised, low moan as the bliss filled sensation. This obviously encouraged Keith to repeat the action again, and again and few more times after that until they're both breathless and Lance half hard in his jeans.

Keith -in every sense of the word- attacks Lance's neck. He's sucking and nipping and licking and oh  _god_  that boy's mouth against his skin was literal  _gold._ It left Lance panting and digging his fingertips into Keith's shoulder blades.

 _"Keith,"_ he gasped out quietly as Keith bit into the junction between Lance's neck and shoulder. Keith pulled his mouth off Lance's neck and looked down at him. Dilated pupils stared his down as he inhaled and exhaled deeply, attempting to regain his breath. The intense, torrid heat in Keith's eyes made Lance's mouth run dry. "Oh god, we're gonna fuck aren't we?" Lance whispered, cheeks pink from breathlessness.

Keith's expression faltered, going from someone who looked like he wanted to straight out eat Lance, to an unsure school boy.

"Did you really have to word it like that?" he muttered, averting his eyes a little. "And I mean... we don't have to if you don't want to..." he trailed off, cheeks getting more flushed.

"Do  _you_ not want to?" Lance asked, eyes darting over his face, trying to figure out the puzzle. The puzzle of Keith's mind. Whenever Lance thinks he's figure it out, he tries to put the final piece together he finds himself unable to get it in the spot.

"I... I do," he said hesitantly, still not looking Lance in the eyes.

"You know you don't have to put up a front with me, right?" Lance asked, directing Keith to look him in the eyes with his hands. "If you don't want to, we can stop."

"It's not that," Keith murmured, clearing his throat.

"Then...?" Lance asked patiently.

"I just haven't..." There's a long pause that Lance waited out, "I haven't ever had sex with anyone I actually... you know...? Care about." And just like that, Lance is flooded in with the realisation. Keith had been with other people before, Lance was aware of that. But Keith had never been in love with any of them. It hadn't meant anything to him. This, however,  _did_  mean something.

 _He's scared,_ Lance came to the conclusion.

"Hey," Lance started, thumb caressing over Keith's jaw in a soothing motion, "it's okay. I'm nervous too. If it goes a little funky, it's fine. We can just try again another time. I'm not going to run." That got a reaction from Keith's eyes, watching them widen ever so slightly. "I won't go anywhere," he added, feeling Keith's hands tighten on him, subconsciously answering Lance's question.

Lance pressed a kiss to Keith's jaw.

"I love you, you know?" Lance told him. Keith's eyes flickered back to Lance's. He gave a single nod that had Lance smiling. "Good, now come here," he whispered, pulling Keith in gently by the back of his neck so he could plant a kiss on his lips.

Lance kissed him with heavy intent of filling in any hole or crack of insecurity. To keep him from feeling that icky pain in the stomach that was making him so hesitant. Keith kissed him back, heavy and slow, developing into that heated, fiery movement that Lance was more used to seeing when it came to Keith.

Keith pulled back far enough just to be able to whisper a quiet  _'thank you'_ against Lance's lips. It filled him up with sugary confidence that could fuel Lance for the rest of his life.

"So we're really gonna do this huh?" Lance asked with a little giggle. Keith smiled softly, earlier insecurities seemingly washing away.

"I mean,  _I_ haven't heard any verbal consent," Keith mused, teasing smile quirking.

"Would  _'Keith, can you please jump my bones'_  suffice?" Lance asked, smirking.

"I mean I  _guess,"_  Keith trailed off, chuckling as Lance dragged him back down to kiss the hell out of him. His stomach jumped up and down in excitement at the thought of what was to come. It's exciting because it's Keith, and they had been dating for nearly half a year now. Them waiting for all that time was going to make this even more special.

Keith's mouth moved open kisses down Lance's neck, nipping at his collarbone. He made a shiny, wet trail down until he reached one of Lance's nipples. Keith casted a quick glance upwards to Lance, smirking at the eager anticipation painting Lance's features. Keith kept his eyes locked on Lance as he licked the area, wetting it with warm saliva. Lance gulped at the sight. Keith -- the fucking tease -- then blew cold air on the wet patch. Lance shivered, eyes fluttering.

"You're evil in bed. I should have known," Lance grumbled, hiding his eyes in the heel of his palm. Keith's low chuckle came in the darkness of his hands. Soft, but calloused hands smoothed up and down Lance's sides while Keith put his mouth back to his nipple, licking and nipping at the sensitive area, making short pants and whines slip from Lance's mouth. When Lance thought he was done, he repeated the same actions to the other nipple, replicating the welcomed torture.

" _Dios mío_ , Keith. Babe you're a sadist. My boyfriend is a fucking sadist," Lance mumbled, groaning at the feeling of his teeth tugging at his nipple. Lance's eyes crept open to see his boyfriend smirking down at him, dark hair curling at his cheeks. What was more alluring though was his eyes, staring him down like he was his favourite meal on silver platter extended out for him for the taking. The very look sent a hot flush through Lance's body. "I am so gonna jizz my pants," he whispered.

"Then why don't we take them off?" Keith asked, brow cocking up mischievously, smirk downright sinful as he planted a hand on each of his thighs. Lance pursed his mouth to try himself from smiling smugly.

 _"Damn_ babe," he crooned at the smoothness. Keith chuckled, taking the invitation with open arms. He moved his fingers to the buckle of Lance's jeans and zipper. Lance lifted his hips to help assist with the process. Once unbuckled and unzipped, Keith began to pull the jeans Lance was wearing down.

Well... tried to.

"Your jeans are too fucking tight. I can't get them off," Keith snickered, yanking at the material. Lance huffed and lifted his hips up higher, trying to see if that would help. It didn't. "Hang on," Keith murmured, sliding off the bed. He grabbed at the material of his jeans at his ankle, then pulled.

Not only did this not work, it failed extravagantly. By pulling at the ankle of Lance's jeans with the intent of pulling down the pants, he instead pulled  _Lance_ who yelped as he was dragged across the bed, face flushed as Keith cracked into a fit of laughter.

" _Keith!"_ Lance shrieked as Keith nearly pulled Lance off the bed completely.

"How  _tight_ are your jeans?" Keith chuckled in dismay. Lance huffed, standing up and proceeded to undress himself since his boyfriend was incapable. Undressing for someone for the first time was usually a somewhat embarrassing, uncomfortable and nerve wracking experience. In his irritation for his annoying pants, Lance had been too distracted for those sorts of thoughts. That was until he realised how closely Keith was watching him.

So now here Lance is, at the foot of his bed, with his tight white jeans at his ankles, flushed in embarrassment, dick hard in his tight underwear (which didn't leave much up for the imagination in the first place), unable to help wonder if Keith was somewhat disappointed, or if he wasn't even remotely attracted to Lance's body. He  _knew_ this was probably a dumb thought, especially when Keith is staring at him with lustful eyes. But he still felt icky with insecurities.

Keith's teeth snagged at his own bottom lip, drinking in Lance's appearance up and down. His fingers tapped at his sides, almost impatiently, as he stared Lance down.

"You just going stare at me or are you going to do something...?" Lance tried his go at sounding confident but ended with a nervous laugh. He distracted himself from Keith’s hungry stare by kicking his socks off. Keith's eyes flickered up to Lance's, the look heavy and weighted. Enough to make Lance falter.

"Is that an invitation?" He asked in all seriousness. Lance sucked in a breath quietly as Keith took a few steps closer to him. Keith stopped in front of him, close enough to be able to see each and every detail of his face, but far enough to be able to not have any body contact. He's also close enough that Lance can feel the heat of sexual tension radiating off them. Its so much Lance can barely look him in the eyes.

Keith tilted his head slightly.

"Lance," he started. His name sounded like a beckon, so he lifted his eyes up to look at him. Two hands came up to cup Lance's jaw.

They're drummer's hands; slightly calloused, strong, but careful and considerate.

Lance hummed, showing him he had his attention. Keith looked him dead in the eyes, tone completely serious as he then went on to speak.

"Lance, you're gorgeous."

And...  _moosh_.

Lance's face went unbearably red. He let out a nervous squeak and tilted his head away so he wouldn't be staring directly into Keith's eyes. It was so overwhelming, especially when he knew Keith wasn't lying.

"You big fucking cheese ball," Lance mumbled, feeling a little lightheaded.

"Lance," Keith smiled and wrapped his arms around Lance before he could shyly move away. His mouth moved to his boyfriend's neck, sucking at the skin. "You're beautiful."

"Oh my God," Lance almost wheezed, feebly trying to move out of Keith's arms. Keith held onto his tighter.

"You're stunning," he added on, nuzzling his nose into the mark he just left behind.

"Stop," Lance smiled, not even trying to push him away anymore, as it was a useless attempt.

"You're so sexy."

 _"Keith!"_ Lance chimed out a giggle, blushing even more. He could feel the smirk brush against his neck and Keith's hand's smoothed over Lance's skin, moving down to the small of his back. Keith pulled him in until their chests were flushed up against each other, prompting a soft gasp from Lance as his front was pressed up against Keith's hip.

A flash of Keith's smirk appeared, then that smirk was pressed against his mouth. The sensation of silky kisses soon turned into the desperation of touch, as Lance's hands move down Keith's chest until he reached the waistband of Keith's jeans.

"Can I-"

"Yeah," Keith nodded, taking a deep breath before moving back against Lance's mouth, tongue running along his like he was dying to taste him. Keith tasted faintly like the raspberry syrup from the shaved ice, Lance thought idly as his fingers blindly unbuckled and unzipped.

Getting Keith out of his jeans was a much easier task than what it was for Lance.

"Can I touch you?" Lance asked breathlessly.

"Please," he whispered against his lips back. Lance glanced down.

"Hey, we have the same brand of underwear on," Lance mused, hand moving from Keith's abs down lower. Keith made a muffled noise. Lance's stomach lurched upwards as his fingers reached the soft fabric of the remaining material. His hand went a little lower and-

 _Yep, that's Keith's hard on_.

Lance felt a whole lot more comfortable now knowing Keith was just as hard as he was. Lance - taking in the confidence boost - palmed at Keith's clothed erection, breathing in the shudder from Keith.

They continued to stand in the middle of Keith's room, Lance touching Keith in a slow but constant manner, swallowing up a quiet intake of breath by pressing his mouth back to Keith's. Lance took a little more control this time in the kiss as he pressed their lips together. His hand continued to rub and touch. The tips of his fingers occasionally dipping into his underwear in teasing motions.

Keith pressed a little into Lance's hand, a low groan escaping his throat as Lance squeeze lightly.

 _It feels like a nice size,_  Lance can't help but think in his deliriously horny mind. He moved his mouth to suck at Keith's neck, knowing he was about to make an embarrassing noise. Keith's dick twitched in his hand.

"Fuck," Keith hissed out, shuffling a step closer. "Lance," Keith groaned out, "which position do you want?" he asked, clearing his throat out with a groan.

Lance had kind of forgotten there  _was_  an option of who topped and who bottomed. His ex never wanted to bottom, only doing it once or twice to clear Lance's curiosity. Lance didn't really mind, he found himself enjoying both positions, so it was never a problem for him. Keith seemed to be the same. 

"Uh-umm..." Lance stammered. Keith, at noticing Lance's hesitation leaned back. His cheeks were flushed, eyes slightly hazy from the touching and friction. "I don't really have much experience in topping." Lance explained, watching Keith who nodded in understanding, thumb caressing his jawline.

"You wanna try?" Keith asked, and Lance tensed up. Keith spotted the action. "Or stick with what you're used to?"

"I-umm..." Lance flushed at both prepositions. He knows he's gotta be making this awkward, it shouldn't be this awkward. "You, can top, if that's cool?" Keith smiled, all patience and adoration.

"Very cool. Next time you can try if you want." He told him, pressing a kiss to his temple, then pressed them back to his lips, melting them both into desperation and passion.

Lance wasn't sure what he must've done in his past life, but he must've been some sort of fucking god or some shit because he wasn't aware of what good he must've done to deserve someone as compassionate as Keith.

Keith's hands travelled against the expanse of skin of his back, down further until his hands until they were on his ass.

"Knew you be an ass man," Lance snickered against his lips. Keith huffed, bent down so he could reach the back of Lance's thighs, then heaved him up. Surprised by the suddenness Lance grabbed onto Keith's shoulders with a quiet noise. His hard, clothed dick now pressed up against Keith's stomach and feet off the ground.

_Dear Lord._

"Actually..." Keith trailed off as he carried Lance back to his bed. He placed him down on top of the covers gently, head on the pillow. He then crawled on top of Lance, hovering over him with a smirk. He then moved downwards, making Lance gulp.

He stopped at Lance's legs, not breaking eye contact and he pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh.

"... I'm more of a legs man," he grinned wickedly, moving back down to suck a red mark onto the inside of his thigh.

"O-oh..." Lance whispered out, mostly in shock, watching in awe as Keith licked over the now purple mark.

"Mmmh," Keith nodded in affirmation. He chuckled darkly before moving back to suck marks onto the skin. Nibbling and licking sent Lance's head into overdrive, letting out deep breaths at the relentless teasing, pleasant shivers racing up his skin.

Keith's hand grasped at the thigh his mouth wasn't kissing, stroking the exposed skin tenderly.

"You good?" Keith asked and Lance nodded eagerly. "Wanna move on?” Lance nodded some more. Keith chuckled, rolling off the bed to move towards his bedside drawer. He pulled it open and grabbed out a bottle of lube and packet of condoms.

Lance couldn't help but wonder how long he's had those prepared for.

When Keith moved back to the bed he sat on Lance's lap, putting the necessities aside for the time being. 

"Okay, so how do you want to do this?" Keith asked. Lance frowned in confusion. Keith raised his hand, two fingers up and twirled his wrist. Lance flushed red. "Are you comfortable enough to let me do it? Or would you rather do it yourself?"

Lance doesn't know how Keith can talk about this stuff so calmly. 

"Umm..." Lance thought it over. "I'm comfortable with you doing it." He said it that way because it sounded better than  _'sure you can totally put your fingers up my ass'_.

"Awesome," Keith smiled looking very happy with that answer as he leaned down to press their lips together. It moved quickly from a simple sweet kiss to something more vehement, with more skin available to touch and only the thin material of their underwear being to only thing separating them. There was a drag of their crotches pressing against each other, causing them both to groan into the kiss at the first taste of sweet, sweet friction.

Lance hands were placed on Keith's shoulder blades, grabbing onto the skin with each roll of their hips.

Keith lifted Lance's hips up a little as he placed a pillow underneath. Lance pouted at the sweet gesture.

"I love you," Lance told him as Keith's hands stayed settled on his hips, fingers curiously touching the band of his underwear. "You can go for it," he added on because his dick was so painfully hard Lance just may die, with the only remedy being his boyfriend.

Keith was careful (and Lance noticed a little shaky. Nervous Keith was adorable) as he pulled down Lance's underwear, his dick now exposed pressed up against brown stomach, tip wet with precum. 

Keith's never seen his dick before, neither of them had seen each other quite like this. But Keith's looking at it like he's trying to burn the image into his mind forever while his hands mindlessly stroke the outside of Lance's thighs. 

_He really wasn't kidding about the leg thing._

"Okay," Keith murmured to himself, like a pep talk. Like he needed a moment from being too overwhelmed by Lance being officially naked on his bed. Lance too felt a little flooded with thoughts and emotions, not in a panicky, yucky way. Just the anticipation was kinda torturous. He let Keith have his little moment though.

Keith cleared his throat and looked up to Lance. "You're...."

"Naked. Yep. Noticed that one. The question is 'what are you going to do out it?'" Lance teased, smirk forming as he watched Keith turn red. Despite the pinkness painting his cheeks, Keith chuckled lowly as he pressed his mouth to Lance's neck.

"I'm going to make you feel  _amazing,_ " Keith promised as he sucked at Lance's skin. Lance shivered, squirming a little at the implications of those words. His mouth began to travel downwards, making Lance's throat dry up like a 30 year dry spell. "Reckon you could pass me the lube babe?" Keith's voice brought Lance out of his own mind and the feeling of Keith lips moving along his skin, just under his navel. Lance grabbed at the bottle hastily and handed it over to his boyfriend who murmured a quiet 'thank you' before flicking the lid off. He squirted some of the liquid onto his fingers, warming it up between his fingers. 

His mouth was back onto Lance's. The kiss a vain attempt by Keith in distracting Lance from his hands moving closer and closer. He was getting Lance used to his touch so that when he pressed a finger against his entrance it was no surprise. 

"All good?" Keith quickly asked for reassurance. Lance nodded. "Okay then, I'm going to put the first finger in."

By this stage, Keith was more half off, half on top of Lance. So he could still quite comfortably begin to press a single finger inside and kiss him at the same time. The kiss was enough to pull Lance's mind out from the initial slight discomfort, especially when Keith put another finger inside after a minute or so.

The stretch of the new finger was great, making a soft moan get tangled up into each other's mouths as they kissed. Lance was getting more and more heated, hands grappling at whatever part of Keith was accessible to him. His back, biceps, shoulders, hair, jaw -  _anything._  

He could feel Keith fingers searching for  _the_ spot. And then, like a lightning strike, Keith curled his knuckles and-

Lance pulled back and let out a gasp, shoulders tensing and toes curling.

Keith smirked victoriously, pupils blown and fingers stilled.

"Found it," he whispered before rubbing his fingers against his prostate repetitively, leaving Lance a panting and gasping mess underneath him. After a few blissful touches, Keith started to tease him, missing the pleasurable spot purposefully just to make Lance squirm. Soft little moans and shaky exhales continued on, becoming more frequent as Keith  _just_  missed the spot that Lance was aching for.

"O-okay that's enough," Lance stammered out, taking a deep breath to cool himself. "Or I'm going to explode before we get to the good part."

Keith laughed - actually laughed - at that before pulling his fingers out. The sudden emptiness made Lance wriggle, but it was a bit easier to put up with knowing he was about to have something much bigger taking its place. 

Lance expected Keith to then just go straight into it from there. But instead he pressed his lips softly to Lance's like they both weren't rock hard and horny as fuck. It's a kiss of adoration from both parties. Lance weaved his hands through Keith's hair, scrunching it up lightly as Keith climbed back on top of him.

When Keith pulled back, he brushed some hair off Lance's face and looked down at him with a look that edged on nerves and anticipation.

"You ready?" He asked making Lance smile.

"Yeah," he nodded, "yeah I'm ready." Keith smiled in returned, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of Lance's nose which made him giggle. Keith reached over and grabbed a condom. It reminded Lance of that horridly embarrassing moment when his older brother Marco shoved a condom in his hand the night of the school dance. Sex didn't happen that night, but it was certainly about to happen now.

Lance pulled down the final piece of Keith's clothing as Keith fumbled with the condom package.

When the underwear was off Lance completely understood why Keith was blatantly staring at him before, because now he himself couldn't tear his own eyes away from Keith. Lance had been right though, it  _was_ a nice size. 

Keith didn't seem to mind him staring or didn't bother voicing it as he rolled the condom on. He went to grab to lube when Lance found himself getting it first, squirting the product onto his palm before stroking his boyfriend and lathering a good amount on.

Keith groaned at the long awaited contact, mixed in a with a little bit of surprise. Lance had been rather impressed with his boyfriend's self control, considering he was usually an impulsive shit who did and said the first thing that came to his mind. 

When he deemed Keith 'lubbed' up enough, he wiped his hand on the sheets, ridding of the slick liquid. Keith rested one of his elbows next to Lance's head as he used his other hand to level himself up towards Lance's entrance.

Lance noticed the look of concentration on Keith's face; lips pressed together and thick brows scrunched up.

Keith exhaled a shaky breath, eyes glancing upwards to Lance's and smiled softly.

_Yeah, Lance is totally and completely in love with this boy._

It doesn't take much more fiddling around until the tip was dipping inside. They both let out an uneven breath at the touch. It was longed for action, suddenly feeling overdue yet so soon. Lance whimpered as Keith slowly glided in. It's slow and careful but it felt  _so_  good. 

It must be apparent on his face of how good it feels, because Keith pushed in until he was completely bottomed out. Their breathing were ragged from the levels of restraint they were using in taking their time. 

Keith cleared his throat a little, like he was getting ready to ask a question which they already both knew the answer for. Instead of replying with words, Lance took a lesson out of Keith's book and used his actions as a guide. 

Lance wrapped him legs around Keith and pressed them tighter together. A strained groan vibrated right next to Lance ear which shot very pleased signals to his dick that pressed between the both of them.

Keith pulled out slightly, rocking his hips back down again in experimentation. It didn't take long for them to find a rhythm that was slow but deep and had Lance gasping with every drag inside him. The very thought had Lance moaning, grabbing onto the back Keith's neck.

"Fuck Lance," Keith grunted out as he thrusts in steadily making Lance feel dazed. His hands grab at Keith's hair, probably pulling a little too hard for comfort but he's so blissed out on Keith's cock he can't think of anything else except for the hot, heated contact and the stretch.

Their eyes lock, mouths a breath away from each other as Lance's moves his hips up to meet Keith's. A small smile appeared Lance's face as they looked at each other. Keith smiled too, both panting out a breath of laughter.

They'd both been so nervous for nothing.

This was amazing.

Keith's thrusting changed; a little harder, a little deeper. It had Lance clinging on tighter.

The only thing operating in Lance's auditory senses was the creak of the mattress from underneath them, the slick sound of skin against skin and the breathless, needy noises they kept letting slip.  

"Keith -  _Keith-"_ Lance gasped out, heels of his feet digging into the Keith's back in a desperate attempt for more. 

"Was that a 'stop'  _Keith_  or a 'don't stop'  _Keith?"_ Keith asked and  _damn_  his boyfriend's unwavering beautiful nature. Always wanting to be sure that  _this_  is what Lance wanted, that he was okay. Lance wanted this. My lord did Lance want this.

"Don't stop,  _god_ don't stop Keith," he gasped, moan slipping out as Keith continued to slide inside before pulling out and sinking back in, pressing up against Lance's prostate, igniting 'blubbering bed Lance'.

Blubbering bed Lance was the embarrassing time where Lance just became a puddle of rapture. Where his big blabber mouth got a mind of its own and apparently forgot what volume was. Yes everyone, it was true; Lance McClain was just as loud in bed as he was in everyday life. Who. Would. Have. Thought. 

"Fuck, Keith - feels-" he's cut off by his own moan when Keith thrusts deep and hard. 

"Good," Keith breathed out, finishing the sentence for him. Lance nodded.

"Yes. Oh my god,  _yes!"_ he gasped, gaping for breath as his blunt nails dragged down Keith's spine. Keith responded by shutting them both up, crashing their mouth's together in a hot mess of tongue and teeth.

It's still that that slow pace, but each thrust is hard and purposeful and Lance can feel his mind getting lost in the pleasure. He whined, digging his face into the crook of Keith's neck. It's warm and safe there and admittedly a little sweaty, but it has Lance clutching on harder. He's overrun with such a feeling of  _safety._ Of pleasure and love. Oh god does Lance love this boy.

Lance's hands grip on tighter, moaning Keith's name as he hips snap against his. As Lance's hands glide over Keith's shoulders, he can feel the tension building up. There's a hand snaking between them, grasping onto Lance's leaking dick. Keith began stroking in a similar rhythm to his thrusts, a little faster if anything. It has Lance whining, subconsciously clenching around his boyfriend's dick, attaining a groan and increase of speed from Keith.

"God Lance," Keith groaned. "I love you so fucking much."

"Keith," Lance said because it was the only this brain was wired to think at the moment. Keith. Just Keith. Keith touching him. Keith inside of him. Keith loving him. " _Keith_ ," he repeated with a whine as the other boy placed kisses on Lance's jaw.

"I love you," Keith said again. Lance's hand moved to Keith's neck, fingers touching the skin there carefully as they glide up to his scalp. "Close?" he asked, probably noting the way Lance was not replying. Keith was literally fucking him speechless. 

Lance nodded, thighs twitching in response as Keith sped up, chasing after their releases. The steady movement had turned arrhythmic, the snaps of their hips grinding up and down against one another getting more desperate as they both got closer. Keith's hand moved fast around Lance's dick, movement certain and aiming to get Lance off first before himself. 

Although the actions of Keith were causing Lance to writhe and whine of the pleasure, it's Keith's gruff and low voice whispering _'come on Lance, come for me baby'_ that has Lance's head flinging and releasing into Keith's hand and all over their stomachs. Keith gave a few more hard thrusts and was following suit. He hips stuttered deep inside as he came moaning Lance's name.

They rode out their orgasms, clutching tightly to one another. Lance's legs unwound from around Keith's back, achy as he lied them back on the soft bed. He felt like he had just run a marathon, both breathless and twitching all over with oversensitivity. Keith made a noise as he slumped against Lance, spent. 

After taking the luxury of regaining their breath, Keith slowly pulled out, making sure to take his time to not hurt his boyfriend. Lance winced, a small whine cracking at the back of his throat at the loss of heat and warmth. Keith sat up enough to pull the condom off, tying it before making an attempt to throw it to his bin on the opposite side of the room. Lance isn't sure if it went in. Keith doesn't care, instead he pressed short little kisses to Lance's face. To his lips, to his cheeks, jaw, forehead, eyelids and the corner of his mouth, where Lance's lips were upturned in a smile.

"I love you," Keith told him softly. "It's so much better when you care, so, so much better," he murmured, pressing his mouth to Lances for a slow kiss. It didn't matter they were both sweaty and have Lance's drying come against their stomachs (gross, by the way), the only thing that mattered was the heat inside their chests. "God, I love you," Keith repeated against Lance's lips, slow and dazed, as if he were drunk.

"I love you too Keith," Lance smiled sweetly. "Very much." He added, loving the way that made Keith smile. He leaned down to give Lance another long, soft kiss until a small bubble of laughter left Lance's mouth. 

"What?" Keith asked.

"You called me 'baby'."

"Yeah, and you came like, two seconds later." 

"Hmmm... true," Lance pondered, feeling Keith's laughter vibrate against his chest. "We need to clean up before we get glued together with my come."

"Nope, we're cuddling." 

" _Keith,"_  Lance giggled as Keith wrapped his arms him, Lance now unable to move an inch.

"Shh," Keith hushed quietly, closing his eyes as he pressed a few comforting kisses to Lance's neck. "Cuddle." And Lance is never the one to deny anyone a cuddle, so instead of resisting, he inhaled a deep breath of Keith. A little sweaty, smelling very much of boy. Boy is a nice smell, it lulls Lance into deeper comfort, eyes drifting closed as Keith whispered another  _'I love you'_ near his ear.

Lance has never felt so lucky to be loving someone like Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> this whole thing is a mess and i learned i am nowhere near mature enough for this shit like for real i would write like two lines and start laughing at myself then not look at it again for two hours, read the last line i wrote then laugh again  
> so safe to say this was a long, long ass process.
> 
> Either way I hope you enjoyed or at least had a little giggle at their silliness
> 
> (a new bonus chapter will be coming out next weekend as well so yay for that!!!)


End file.
